The Infinity Alliance Historical Log
Below is the Historical Log of The Infinity Alliance. Every major event is recorded, with the specific date (when able) for the event. Pre-Founding April - May 2009 – :Zenith and President Huffington design their ideal alliance and set up a forum to talk about their ideas. The name, government structure, and possible recruits are planned during this time. May 11, 2009 – :President Huffington creates his nation and becomes the first nation to fly The Infinity Alliance AA. The alliance is still not officially created however. May 12, 2009 – :Nova Galea becomes the first recruited nation into The Infinity Alliance. The alliance plans to become official on July 1. May 26, 2009 – :Friedrich Adam von Hayek, or simply FA_Hayek, joins The Infinity Alliance. But RL prevents him from starting his nation. June 6, 2009 – :Constitution of The Infinity Alliance ratified, signed by President Huffington and Zenith. June 20, 2009 – : President Huffington and Zenith decide to name FA_Hayek the third and final Triumvirate. :FA_Hayek sets up Infinity Institute for new members, based upon past CN experiences. June 22, 2009 – :FA_Hayek and Zenith create their nations. June 25, 2009 – :FA_Hayek and Zenith begin a growth raise, the alliance triples in NS in a single day. June 26, 2009 – :The growth continues, Austrian Utopia becomes the first nation in 'The Infinity Alliance to breach the 1000 infrastructure mark. Everest reaches 1000 soon afterward. The alliance breaks the 10k NS mark. Founding – First Year of Existence July 5, 2009 – :After a 4 day delay, the alliance announces it's existence. Large alliances, such as NpO, establish embassies within Infinity borders. July 9, 2009 – :The rightful government of The Arctic Order officially merges into The Infinity Alliance – though rebel factions of TAO threaten to ZI key leaders of both alliances. July 10, 2009 – :New Polar Order become the Infinity Alliances protector under the Infinitely Polar Agreement. July 12, 2009 – :The Infinity Alliance holds her first election – and quickly discovers that the current form of government is flawed. July 18, 2009 – :The Alliance is presented two possible amendments to the Constitution – voting process to end on July 20. :Main Article: The Constitutional Convention of The Infinity Alliance July 23, 2009 – :The Senate passes the new Constitution. The Trivs ratify the Constitution later the same day. July 27, 2009 — :The First Directors under the new Constitution take command. July 29, 2009 — :The Infinity Alliance passes 30k for the first time. August - October 2009 – :A period of stagnation begins within the alliance leadership, resulting in the departure of President Huffington, Britishdude, and Kelseygirl. October 25, 2009 – :elcanatureboy and Redzero are elected Director of Infinity United and Director of Infinity Central, respectfully, and the alliance begins to exit the period of stagnation. October 27, 2009 – :After being missing in action for over three month, FA_Hayek reappears on IRC. October 29, 2009 – :Austrian Utopia opens up its Stock Market (VMISX), and becomes Infintiums first wonder. Ichabod of New Zanzibar joins the alliance, pushing the "AA" above 40k for the first time. November 3, 2009 – : The alliance reaches 50k NS for the first time. November 10, 2009 - :Ichabod becomes the first member to obtain a degree from Infinity Institute. He received as Bachelor of Arts in Cybernations Economics with a minor in General Military Action. December 18, 2009 – :Ichabod becomes the Dean of Infinity Institute's School of History. December 25, 2009 - :Protector NpO gives many active members of TIA a Christmas present of 15 Million CN. Alliance reaches 60k NS for the first time. The alliance's third wonder of the Internet is built. December 29, 2009 - :Alliance reaches 70k NS for the first time. January 4, 2010 - :First members of the alliance begin buying tech. January 7, 2010 - :Alliance reaches 80k NS for the first time. January 24, 2010 - :Alliance reaches 90k NS for the first time. March 20, 2010 – :First member breaks 20k NS. April 6, 2010 – :Alliance reaches 100k NS for the first time. Category:The Infinity Alliance Category:History of The Infinity Alliance